I had a dream
by Arashi Kuroyuki
Summary: Satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercayai ternyata mengkhianatiku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Yang kubisa hanyalah kabur dari masalah. Akankah masalah ini akan selesai? Baca sendiri. *dibuang
1. Chapter 1

Halo! kembali lagi dengan saya sang Author cantik jelita... *dilemparin Readers*

Oke, kembali lagi dengan saya sang Author gaje nan sarap...

Kali ini aku lagi pengen bikin cerita He(n)ta(i)lia Axis Powers *dijitak Hikedaz-sensei*

Maksud aku Axis Powers Hetalia. Aku pengen bikin cerita tentang sisi lain Natalia yang identik sama _yang paling serem _dan julukan yang lainnya.

**Desclaimer** : Hikedaz Himaruya. Kiku punyaku! *dikeroyok fans Kiku*

**Warning** : Sok Romance, Sok melankolis, dan sok-sok lainnya, gaje, OOC pokoknya begitulah.

Happy Reading~ Suka nggak suka harus baca~ *ganti motto*

* * *

**I Had a Dream**

_Apakah kalian punya mimpi? Mimpi yang begitu indah dan menyenangkan? Aku yakin kalian semua punya. Akupun begitu. Akupun punya mimpi. Tapi itu dulu... Ya, itu dulu... Mimpi itu sekarang sudah tak berarti lagi bagiku... Hatiku dibuat hancur bereping-keping karena mimpi itu... Dan aku tak akan mempercayai orang lain lagi..._

(~^.^)~ Yuri Oohara ~(^.^~)

"Siapa orang yang kamu sukai?" tanya Elizabeta

"Iya Nata-chan, kalau Taiwan'kan si _Ice man_ a.k.a Hongkong, terus si Eliza suka sama Gilb..."kata-kata Nesia tidak selesai karena sudah mulutnya sudah disumpal oleh Eliza

"NESIA!" teriak Eliza

"Apa itu benar Eliza?" kataku ikut-ikutan menggoda Eliza

"Apa? Nggak!" katanya

"Awas kualat, di negaraku banyak yang kena hukum karma loh! Contohnya si Auth..." tiba-tiba Nesia dibawa kabur oleh orang tak dikenal

"Itu pasti si Author gaje. Ya udah, biarin aja si Nesia sama Author kita yang gaje itu pergi. Nah, Natalia, siapa orang yang kamu suka?" tanya Eliza

"Uhm... Aku sangat menyukai kakakku, aku harap aku bisa menjadi pengantin kakakku. Itulah mimpiku selama ini." kataku dengan muka merah padam

"Yakterina-san? Nggak nyangka, kamu ternyara _Yuri_" kata Seycelles (perhatian, Yuri yang dimaksud bukan sang Author tapi Yuri yang artinya lesbong)

"Sey-chan... Aku nggak _Yuri_, bukan Yakterina-san, tapi Aniki-ku, Ivan. Aku malah pernah bermimpi aku menikah dengannya. Hehehe." kataku

"APA?" Eliza, Seycelles, Taiwan, dan teman-temanku yang lainnya terlihat shock kecuali Liechtenstein yang hanya diam tapi dia juga terlihat shock

"Ivan katamu? Ivan Braginski? Ivan yang itu?" kata Eliza

"Nak, kamu dipelet pake apa sama dia?" kata Monako

"Mona-chan, nggak baik ngomong gitu, itu'kan memang perasaan teman kita yang sebenarnya, kita harus mendukungnya dong." kata Nesia yang sudah kembali menasihati negara kembarannya itu (benderanya)

"Tapi Nata-chan'kan manis~ Aku nggak rela kalau dia harus jalan bareng sama orang yang nyeremin kayak si Ivan." kata Eliza sambil memelukku

"Tolong bantu aku." kataku

"Nggak janji, tapi kita usahain kok." kata Eliza yang membuatku bernafas lega. Aku takut perasaanku pada Aniki ditolak habis-habisan oleh sahabat-sahabatku. Tapi mereka mendukungku! Aku semakin memantapkan perasaanku bersama langkahku.

(~^.^)~ Yuri Oohara ~(^.^~)

Saat ini, aku sedang berjalan bersama Eliza dan Nesia di bawah daun ginko yang tengah berguguran.

"Liz, Natalia, kita'kan udah kelas 3 SMP, kalian mau ngelanjutin sekolah di mana?" tanya Nesia

"Aku... Aku mau ke Hetalia Gakuen lagi." Kataku

"Pasti karena ada kakak tercintamu itu kan?" kata Eliza

"Kalau Liz sendiri mau ke mana?" tanyaku

"I... Itu... Aku juga mau ngelanjutin ke sana." kata Eliza

"Kalau Nata-chan di sana ada Ivan, sedangkan Liz di sana ada Gilbert. Aku sih _I'm single and very happy_ aja. Aah~ dasar gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta." kata Nesia

"Kalau Nesia mau ke mana?" tanyaku

"Ke sana juga. Berarti kita bareng lagi! Bedanya aku masuk ke sana nggak pake alasan khusus kayak kalian" kata Nesia santai

"Kalian? Suma Nata-chan kali! Yah, kalau neisa'kan nggak punya hati nurani. Gimana mau jatuh cinta." kata Eliza

"Berarti bener dong Liz suka Gil." kataku katularan Nesia menggoda Liz

"Nggak! Eh, Natalia, kamu bener-bener suka sama Ivan-senpai?" kata Liz berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ya, bahkan sejak dulu... Aku... Benar-benar mencintainya. Bagiku, dia adalah hidupku." kataku berhiperbola.

"Mulai deh hiperbolanya Nona Belarus." komentar Eliza

"Kamu yakin perasaan itu bener-bener cinta?" tanya Nesia

"Kau masih meragukanku? Awalnya pun aku kira ini hanyalah perasaan kagum pada kakak sebagai adik. Tapi takdir berkata lain dan aku sadar, ini adalah perasaan seorang wanita terhadap pria. Aku benar-benar mencintai kak Ivan." Baru saja kata-kataku keluar dari mulutku, di hadapan kami tengah berdiri seseorang yang sangat familiar di mataku. Ia terlihat gagah dan keren. Angin sore itu menerpa kami. Rambutnya bergerak tertiup angin tetapi mata dan mulutnya tetap diam. Syal panjangnya terlihat berkibar. Ya, dia adalah Ivan. Wajahnya terlihat tak enak padaku.

"Natalia..." terdengar suara Nesia memanggilku. Aku tak memperdulikannya.

"Aniki... tadi... yang tadi itu..." aku bingung untuk menjelasakan apa yang tadi telah kukatakan. Sebelum kata-kataku selesai, kak Ivan berlari pergi. Aku mengejarnya, tapi aku kehilangan jejaknya.

(~^.^)~ Yuri Oohara ~(^.^~)

_Itu Aniki_, pikirku. Aku lalu menghampiri kak Ivan. Ketika melihatku, kak Ivan lalu pergi menghindar.

"Ani... ki," kataku putus asa

Hhh... Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas

_Kenapa dia selalu menghindar? Apa dia kira aku bercanda bahwa aku menyukainya? Mungkin ini karena sikapku selama ini yang selalu mengajaknya menikah dan menakut-nakutinya. Tapi itupun karena aku tak tahu sikapku harus bagaimana jika bertemu dia. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan jikka berpapasan denganya. Padahal aku benar-benar menyukainya... Padahal ia mengetahui perasaanku, tapi kenapa dia malah menghindar?_ pikirku

"Natalia-chan!" kata saudara perempuanku satu-satunya sambil memelukku

"Yakterina-san?" kataku

"Ada apa Natalia? Kelihatannya kamu ada masalah. Kalau ada sesuatu, cerita saja padaku." kata Yakterina-san

"Kak, apa mencintai saudara sendiri merupakan suatu kesalahan besar?" tanyaku tanpa ragu pada kakakku itu

"..." dia hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku

Hari-hari terus berlalu, dan kak Ivan selalu saja menghindariku. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh. Aku tak bisa terus memendam perasaan ini. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku tak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi. Ini bisa membuatku gila. Aku menetapkan hatiku biarpun ia telah mengetahui perasaanku. Dan apapun yang terjadi, aku harus mengatakan perasaanku pada kak Ivan. Aku memutuskan besok aku akan mengatakannya.

"Aniki... Apa..." baru saja aku bicara 2 kata, kak Ivan keburu mundur seribu langkah

"Aniki! Tunggu!" aku terus mengajarnya tanpa peduli aku menjadi pusat perhatian atau kakiku keseleo karena mengejarnya. Yang pasti, aku harus mengatakan perasaanku padanya sebelum aku gila. Aku benar-benar menyukainya sebagaimana Eliza yang fujoshi akut menyukai adegan _oh-so-gay, oh-so-sweet_ dan sebagainya. Dan akhirnya aku berhasil menarik lengan bajunya.

"Aniki! Kenapa selama ini kau terus menghindariku?" tanyaku. Kak Ivan hanya diam seribu bahasa. Wajahnya terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Aku... Sepulang sekolah aku ingin bicara dengan Aniki. Aku harap Aniki mau datang. Jangan hancurkan harapanku.. Aku tunggu di taman ginko sepulang sekolah." kataku padanya. Terlihat jelas kebimbangan di wajah kakakku yang aku cintai ini.

Sepulang sekolah...

Di taman pohon ginko tidak ada satu orang pun. _Berarti dia benar-benar tidak datang_, batinku sedih. _Yah, di rumah'kan masih bisa ketemu,_ Aku berusaha _positive thingking._ Aku bersiap melangkahkan kaki ketika seseorang meneriakkan namaku. Mau tak mau akupun berbalik. Yang kulihat adalah sosok kak Ivan tengah berlari. Rambutnya semakin indah ketika sinar sang mentari yang akan terbenam.

"Kak Ivan?" aku terkejut. Padahal selama ini dia selalu menghindariku. Aku pikir dia tidak akan datang.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Tadi ada kegiatan klub sama Yao." katanya sambil berusaha megatur nafas.

"Aniki selalu bareng Yao-senpai ya... Aku iri." kataku. Kak Ivan terlihat canggung.

"Tadi... Kamu mau ngomong apa?" tanya kak Ivan _to-the-point_

"Itu... Begini..." kataku grogi  
_Duuuh, kanapa malah jadi gugup begini? Ayo Natalia, kuatkan dirimu!_ Kataku dalam hati menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Natalia?" kak Ivan terlihat sedikit bingung

"Selama ini... Selama ini aku terus menyukai kakak. Tapi bukan sebagai adik, aku menyukai kakak sebagaimana seorang perempuan menyukai laki-laki. Aku mencintaimu, kak." Aku memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaanku. Wajahku memanas dan aku yakin pasti saat ini wajahku merah padam.

"Kau adikku, aku nggak mungkin membalas perasaanmu. Kau bercanda'kan?" kata Kak Ivan

"Lihat mataku! Apa kakak kira aku bercanda?" kataku

"Kalau begitu, aku juga serius tak bisa membalas perasaanmu." katanya

"Kenapa? Padahal selama ini aku terus mencintai kakak dan perasaan ini hampir membuatku gila." kataku tak bisa menerima. Aku tahu ini egois, tapi aku belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

"Karena kau adikku!" nada bicaranya mulai mengeras

"Hanya karena aku adikmu? Kau tak tahu penderitaanku memendam perasaan ini setelah sekian lama!" kataku tak bisa menerima alasan dia

"Dengar Natalia, AKU TAK BISA MENERIMA PERASAANMU DAN AKU TAK INGIN MEMBALAS PERASAANMU! BUANG SAJA PERASAAN ITU!" bentak Kak Ivan. Aku tak bisa membendung air mataku.

_Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Padahal selama ini aku begitu mencintaimu. Padahal perasaan ini begitu berharga untukku. Padahal perasaan inilah yang membuatku terus bertahan. Tapi kenapa kau menyuruhku membuang perasaan ini. Kenapa? ANIKI BODOH!_ Aku memaki orang yang selama ini terus kucintai itu. Sekarang, dialah membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping.

(~^.^)~ Yuri Oohara ~(^.^~)

Aku terus berlari tanpa arah. Aku terus berlari dan berlari dan akhirnya aku berhenti di daerah yang sama sekali tidak kukenali. Orang-orang yang lewat terkadang melihatku yang sedang duduk memeluk lutut sambil menangis. _Aku memang memprihatinkan_, batinku. Tapi tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang peduli padaku.

_Aku memang pantas untuk diabaikan. Semua orang sama saja. Tak ada lagi yang peduli padaku. Aku sudah lelah. Aku tidak ingin orang lain kembali masuk ke dalam hatiku dan menghancurkannya lagi. Aku tak akan mempercayai orang lain lagi._ _Aku akan menutup pintu hatiku. Aku tak bisa mempercayai orang lain lagi,_ Kataku dalam hati sambil tertap berurai air mata

Sejak saat itulah aku tak ingin mempercayai orang lagi, menutup pintu hatiku dan aku menarik diri dari pergaulan. Eliza dan Nesia terus berusaha meyapaku dan membuatku kembali bicara. Tetapi pengalaman pahit saat itu membuatku tak ingin kembali mempercayai orang lain. Aku hanya mentatap mereka sambil berlalu. Aku hanya bisa diam. Diam. Dan diam.  
_Bisakah aku kembali seperti dulu? _Itulah yang sempat kuceritakan pada Yakterina-san, dia hanya menjawab : _"Itu semua kembali pada dirimu sendiri"_ . Aku menghela nafas. Semua terasa hampa tanpa ada seseorang yang menemanimu. Yah, aku sadar aku dan keegoisankulah yang membuat keadaan seperti ini. Dan ini semakin menyeretku ke jurang kegelapan yang semakin dalam dan gelap.

Aku melangkah dengan berat menuju Hetalia Gakuen. Dan seperti biasa, ketika aku lewat, orang-orang selalu menghindar dan merapat ke dinding, memberiku jalan. Mereka labih baik membentur tembok daripada berurusan denganku. Aku berjalan sendirian di lorong SMA Hetalia yang luas sedangkan orang-orang memilih menghindariku atau merapat ke dinding ketimbang berurusan denganku. Di saat istirahat, ketika semua anak pergi ke kantin dan menggossipkan si A keren atau si B pintar, aku tetap sendirian di kelas. Ketika pembagian kelompok, aku selalu mendapat kelompok sisa. Itu pun aku tak bekerja dan hanya bisa menonton. Sepulang sekolah aku selalu berjalan sendiri menuju rumah. Ya, sendirian... Aku selalu melaluihari-hari dalam kesendirian. Aku terus mengutuk dunia ini. Keputus asaan, kesendirian, dan kesepian adalah hal yang tak bisa dilepaskan dari diriku.

(~^.^)~ Yuri Oohara ~(^.^~)

Suatu hari, aku pulang terlambat karena guru BK lagi-lagi mengingatkanku tentang pentingnya bergaul. Aku sudah muak dengan pembicaraan itu. Jadi, perkataan guru itu sama sekali tak kudengarkan dan aku sibuk dengan pikiranku tentang kejadian waktu itu yang membuatku semakin membenci orang lain. Ketika aku sedang berjalan di taman belakang, terdengar suara orang berbicara. Karena aku penasaran, akupun pergi menuju sumber suara.

"...jangan begitu." terdengar suara seseorang

"Tapi aku..." terdengar suara orang lain

"Kau harus jujur pada dirimu sendiri." kata orang pertama yang suaranya aku kenal

"Tapi... Natalia..." mendengar namaku disebut, aku semakin ingin melihat siapa yang bicara. Kudapati Yakterina-san dan kak Ivan sedang berbicara. Perasaanku tak enak.

"Yakterina-san, lihat mataku. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Selama ini aku terus menyukaimu. Aku bahkan berani menolak Natalia." Kata kak Ivan

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi perasaan Natalia..." kata Yakterina terputus

"Harus ada pengorbanan dalam cinta. Dan perasaan Natalialah yang harus dilenyapkan." K\kata kak Ivan

"Ukh! Bodoh!" aku berlari pergi. _Aku benci mereka!_

Aku terus berlari dan berhenti di tempat yang hanya diketahui olehku. Tempat itu adalah sebuah taman kecil yang dibatasi oleh pagar kayu tinggi. Aku menemukan tempat ini ketika aku memanjat pohon. Di taman ini ada bunga krisan yang tengah bermekaran dan sebuah pohon apel yang mudah dipanjat. Di sini aku bisa menangis sepuas-puasnya.

"IVAN BODOH! SELAMA INI KAU TERUS MENGHINDARIKU DAN MENOLAKKKU GARA-GARA PEREMPUAN ITU? KAU JUGA Yakterina! SELAMA INI KAU MENGHIANATIKU! AKU BENCI! AKU BENCI SEMUA ORANG!" teriakku melepas amarah

Aku terus dan terus menangis hingga tubuhku tak bisa berhenti berguncang dan tak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir. Aku sadar aku masih benar-benar mencintai ornag itu. Tapi seperti yang dia bilang, aku harus membuang perasaan ini.

_KRAK! BRUGH!_ Teng dengar suara dahan pohon yang patah dan sebuah benda berat jatuh.

"Aduuuh~ Kenapa jatoh sih?" terdengar suara yang asing bagiku. Aku kaget dan tanpa pikir panjang pergi ke sumber suara.

"Kau..." aku tak melanjutkan kata-kataku. Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Dia adalah pemuda yang cukup tampan, badannya tinggi, rambutnya berwarna coklat tua, begitupun matanya.

"Kau Natalia Arlovkaya kan? Kenapa kau menangis?" kata orang itu berusaha menghapus air mataku. Aku menepis tangannya dan berlari menghindarinya.

Hari ini aku tidak pulang ke rumah melainkan menginap di rumah karena aku terlalu banyak menangis sehingga kepalaku pusing dan aku demam. Lalu Yakterina dan Rusia datang menjemputku tetapi aku tak mau menemui dua orang itu. Dan akhirnya aku baru mau pulang ketika Nesia. Eliza pun pergi menyusul ke rumah Nesia. Di rumah Nesia, aku hanya diam. Nesia dan Eliza memelukku lalu aku kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. Esok harinya aku tidak pergi sekolah Eduard membujukku pulang.

(~^.^)~ Yuri Oohara ~(^.^~)

Keesokkah harinya...

Aku berjalan lesu menuju sekolah. _Aku benci sekolah_, itulah yang tertanam di kepalaku. Dan lagi-lagi aku berjalan melintasi lorong sendirian. Tapi, terdengar suara yang memanggil namaku.

"NATALIA!" teriak seseorang memanggilku. _Suara ini..._

"Hhhh~ Hai Natalia." sapanya ramah. _Dia cowok yang kemarin,_ pikirku.

"..." aku hanya diam

"Oh iya, namaku Lovino Vargas."katanya memperkenalkan diri. Lagi-lagi aku hanya diam. _Sok akrab_,katakudalam hati.

"eh, Natalia, yang kemarin itu..." aku terbelalak kaget. Tentu saja ia masih mengingatnya.

"Diam dan jangan sok ikut campur urusanku!" kataku berbalik menatapnya dengan tajam. Dia pun menatapku dengan tatapan menantang.  
_Ukh, berani juga dia!_ Kataku dalam hati.

"Kau akan membayar semua perbuatanmu" kataku

"Tentu saja. Nah, hati-hati ya!" katanya lalu pergi

_Huh! Laki-laki semuanya sama saja. Awalnya mereka baik, tapi ketika menemukan yag lebih baik mereka lalu mencampakkan kita. Aku benci!_ Kataku berdialog dalam hati. Hari ini aku mengalami hari yang berbeda. Lovino kali ini selalu menemaniku biarpun aku mengabaikannya. Sepulang sekolah, ketika aku hendak mengganti sepatuku, kutemukan sepucuk surat berwarna biru tersimpan di loker sepatuku. Aku mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di tasku. Sesampai di rumah, aku mengabaikan panggilan Yakterina dan Ivan dan langsung masuk kamar. Setelah mengganti baju, aku teringat dengan surat yang tadi. Aku membuka surat itu. Terlihat tulisan tangan yang rapi di surat itu. Dan itu adalah puisi. Aku membaca puisi itu perlahan.

_Dia pernah mengalami patah hati yang tergambar di raut wajahnya  
Kebahagiaannya  
Kesedihannya  
Semuanya tergambar di matanya  
Semuanya terbakar menjadi abu  
Siapakah dia?  
Gadis yang selalu ada di benakku  
Kelemahan dan kesendiriannya  
Membuatku senantisa memperhatikannya  
Menyentuh perasaanku  
Mencuri hatiku  
Mengalihkan perhatianku_

"Puisi yang aneh." komentarku, tapi aku menyimpan surat di itu di buku jurnalku.

Esoknya lagi-lagi Lovino menyapaku dan selalu menemaniku. Aku sedikit rikuh atas sikapnya. Orang baru baik padaku setelah melihatku menangis. Aku benci hal seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan ketulusan dalam hatinya. Tapi, aku sudah muak. Aku tak ingin mempercayai orang lain lagi. Hari ini, aku berniat memberikan surat balasan kepada orang yang mengirimi aku surat kemarin. Kira-kira seperti ini,

_Tak ada lagi yang kubutuhkan  
Aku tak butuh perhatian  
Aku tak butuh kasih sayang  
Aku tak butuh orang lain  
Aku telah menutup hatiku  
Sehingga tak ada yang bisa melukaiku lagi  
Siapapun dirimu  
Akupun tak membutuhkan dirimu_

Aku tahu bahwa ini sangat menyakitkan. Tapi aku hanya tak ingin memberika harapan kosong seperti yang dilakukan Kak Ivan kepadaku. Padahal, dulu kak Ivan sangat baik padaku. Dia perhatian dan selalu melindungiku. Dia selalu ada disampingku. Dia selalu ada saat membutuhkanku. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang ia tengah menjalani hari bahagia bersama Yakterina-san disaat aku terpuruk.

Aku penasaran dengan si pengirim surat, maka aku memutuskan bersembunyi menunggu si pengirim surat mengambil surat dariku. Yak lama kemudian terlihatlah seesosok orang menghampiri loker sepatuku dan membuka loker itu lalu mengambil surat yang kutulis. Karena sudah sore hari, cahaya remang-remang menerpa orang itu. Aku tak dapat melihat mukanya. Tapi aku dapat melihat bahwa dia anak yang tinggi dan dia adalah laki-laki. Karena aku sanagt penasaran, tanpa pikir panjang aku menghampiri orang itu.

"K... Kau?" aku kaget ketika melihat siapa si pengirim surat kemarin.

TBC~

* * *

Omake~

akhirnya selesai juga...

Tadinya cerita ini mau dibuat OS, tapi ternyata kepanjangan. Akhirnya bakal dibuat 2 Chapter. Doakan ya! ^o^v

Mohon ripiunya ya... ^^

For **Better** and **Faster** update~ *cuih! hanya janji manis!*


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah sekian lama dijauhkan dengan kekasihku tercinta (baca : Lappie-chan)

Akhirnya aku bisa nulis fic lagi~ Hore! *joget gaje* Nah, langsung aja daripada keanehan saya menyebar.

**Desclaimer** : Hikedaz Himaruya. Kiku punyaku! *dikeroyok fans Kiku*

**Warning** : Sok Romance, Sok melankolis, dan sok-sok lainnya, gaje, OOC pokoknya begitulah. Dan banyak Typo.

Nah, suka nggak suka harus baca~

* * *

_Tidak mungkin... Kakak'kan menyukai Yakterina-san, tapi apa jangan-jangan..._ Tanpa sadar hariku kembali berharap pada orang itu. _Nggak! Mana mungkin! Pasti ini cuma kebetulan!_ Aku mengingat kembali apa yang telah ia lakukan pada hatiku.

"Ah, ini, aku hanya memeriksa keadaan." katanya

"Oh, iya."hanya itulah yang dapat aku ucapkan daripada aku memaki dirinya tau menangis dan memintanya agar ia memberi kesempatan padaku. Tapi sejujurnya di hatiku yang terdalam aku sedikit berharap bahwa dialah yang mengirimkan surat itu.

"Aku... Aku ada urusan dengan Yao. Dah."katanya lalu berlari keluar. Ia masih saja menghindariku.

Aku pulang sendirian. Lagi-lagi sendirian. Aku melintasi kawasan pohon Ginko yang membuatku kembali teringat kejadian waktu itu. Air mataku kembali mengalir. Aku tak dapat membendungnya. Memori yang selama ini kusimpan kembali berputar. Ketika selalu menempel pada Kakak, ketika aku menyadari perasaan spesial ini, ketika Kakak membentakku saat itu, dan perbincangan Kakak dengan Yakterina-san. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, mana mungkin Kakak yang mengirim surat itu.

"Lepaskan dirimu... Lepaskan mereka juga..." terdengar suara seseorang dari belakangku. Aku menoleh. Lagi-lagi anak itu. Kelihatannya dia senang ikut campur urusan orang lain. Dan sebelum aku menghindar, dia sudah memegang erat tanganku. Orang ini memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda dengan yang lain. Menyebalkan dan suka ikut campur.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyaku

"Aku..." tanpa membiarkannya berbicara, aku menarik tanganku lalu pergi meninggalkannya yang terus memanggil namaku.

Aku terus berlari hingga menabrak seseorang. Dan yang aku tabrak adalah Kak Ivan. Dia menatapku cemas . Entah cemas karena melihat keadaanku atau cemas karena bertemu denganku. Lalu ia membantuku berdiri dan dia sepertiya akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau tak apa Natalia? Uhm, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bareng?" tawar Kak Ivan. Aku tak menjawab tapi Kak Ivan terus menungguku menghampirinya. Akhirnya mau tak mau aku harus berjalan dengannya. Ini semakin membuatku sedih.

Di jalan, aku hanya bisa diam. Aku dapat melihat wajah Kak Ivan yang merasa tidak enak hati padaku. Mungkin karena ia sempat membentakku dulu. Dan dia juga yang membuatku berubah. Aku pernah lihat Nesia-chan dan Eliza berbicara dengan Kak Ivan dan mereka menyebut namaku. Kami berjalan di tengah bunga Sakura yang tengah bermekaran.

"Tadi apa yang sedang kakak lakukan di depan loker sepatuku?" tanyaku berusaha membuka pembicaraan

"Aku hanya melihat keadaan, habis tadi aku melihat bayangan orang." jawabnya

"Itu aku kak." kataku

"Bukan, tadi aku melihat bayangan seorang siswa." katanya sambil melihat jam tangannya

"Kalau itu bukan aku." kataku

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Kak Ivan

"Entahlah." kataku

Lalu kami berdua kembali diselimuti keheningan. Aku merasa tak enak. Unting saja tak lama kemudian kami tiba di rumah. Dari depan sudah terlihar Yakterina-san berdiri di depan pintu dengan raut cemas. Dan aku tahu, yang ia khawatirkan bukan aku melainkan Kak Ivan. Kak Ivan menghampirinya dan terlibat pembicaraan dengan Yakterina-san. Aku lebih baik pergi ke kamarku.

Di kamar, aku hanya diam. Mengingat kembali semua yang telah terjadi. Dan aku kembali teringat dengan puisi yang dikirim untukku. Aku mengambil surat itu dan membacanya kembali dengan perlahan dan menerka-nerka siapa pengirin surat ini. Apakah orang yang suka ikut campur itu? Ah, kenapa aku jadi berharap?

Hhhh~ Aku menghela nafas panjang. Semua ini bisa membuatku gila. Sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan semua masalahku pada seseorang. Tapi aku takut untuk kembali mempercayai orang lain lagi. Sama seperti Kak Ivan. Padahal dulu aku sangat dekat dengannya. Sekarang kami bagaikan Matahari dengan Komet. Sangat jarang berpapasan bahkan ketika berpapasan pasti selalu menjauh. Ukh! Kenapa aku berpikir tentangnya lagi sih? Apa aku masih mengharapkannya? Tak boleh! Padahal dia sudah jahat padaku. Dan aku masih memaafkannya? Tak mungkin! Aku bersikap baik hanya agar ia tidah khawatir. Ah, tapi bukankah itu sama saja aku masih menyayanginya? Tapi aku tak boleh memaafkannya! Apalagi masih menyayanginya. Tak boleh! Hatiku terus berdebat tentang Kak Ivan hingga akhirnya aku tertidur.

Keesokkan harinya, aku kembali menemukan sepucuk surat di loker sepatuku. Aku langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tasku lalu bergegas menuju kelas. Dan ketika masuk kelas, seperti biasa teman-temanku tak menghiraukanku. Ah, mereka bukan temanku. Teman macam apa mereka itu? Bahkan jika aku mati pun mereka tak akan peduli. Lalu, aku membuka dan membaca surat itu.

_Tak masalah jika tak ada yang menerimamu_  
_Karena aku akan menerimamu_  
_Tak masalah jika tak ada yang mempercayaimu_  
_Karena aku mempercayaimu_  
_Bagaimana denganmu?_  
_Apakah kau percaya padaku?_

"A... Apa-apaan surat ini?" kataku. Aku langsung membalas surat itu sambil memikirkan sebuah rencana.

_Sebenarnya siapa kamu? Aku benar-benar kesal olehmu.  
Aku paling benci orang yang suka ikut campur tapi sok misterius.  
Dasar payah! Coba kita bertemu kalau kau berani!_

Lalu aku melipat surat itu dan memasukannya ke dalam amplop. Tak lama kemudian, jam pelajaran pertama pun dimulai.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Sore telah datang, lengkungan jingga di sebelah barat menandakan matahari akan segera menuju tempat peristirahatannya. Aku menatap ke arah matahari terbenam. Sinar jingga bercampur merah muda menerangi ruangan tempat sepatu sekolahku. Aku muak dengan pemandangan ini. Aku memasukkan surat balasan ke dalam lokerku. Tapi urusanku belum selesai. Aku ingin memastikan siapakah tuan _suka ikut campur tapi sok misterius_ itu. Aku berpura-pura pulang tapi aku lalu kembali.

Dari balik loker lainnya, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Seseorang mendekat. Lalu jika perhitunganku tidak salah, itu adalah tuan _suka ikut campur tapi sok misterius_. Aku mendengar suara lokerku yang khas dibuka. Lallu loker itu di tutup lagi.

"Nah, urusan hari ini selesai." kata tuan _suka ikut campur tapi sok misterius_. "Nah, coba kita lihat apa yang ditulis sang Oujo-sama." Lanjutnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar tawanya terbahak-bahak.

"Huahahaha. Coba saja kita ketemu. Aku berani kok. Huahahahaha. Aduh, perutku sakit. Huahahahaha." tawanya meledak lagi

_Dasar orang nggak elit_, kataku dalam hati. Karena kesal menunggu, aku langsung bergerak menuju lokerku untuk menangkap tuan _suka ikut campur tapi sok misterius_.

Setelah melihatku, orang itu tampak terkejut. Dan hendak melarikan diri. Memang, aku tak dapat melihat jelas wajahnya karena tertimpa sinar matahari. Tapi aku menariknya sampai dia terjatuh. Memang, sedikit kelewatan, tapi karena dia terus memperontak, terpaksa aku menjatuhkannya.

"Nah, siapakah tuan _suka ikut campur tapi sok misterius _ini?" kataku sambil berusaha meilhat wajahnya.

Ternyata dia adalah orang yang melihatku menangis waktu itu. Sungguh memalukan. Aku ingat dia pernah memperkenalkan dirinya tapi aku lupa siapa namanya. Lagipula, aku tak peduli mengenai hal itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa orang yang berani-beraninya mengusik masalah pribadiku.

"Oh. Ternyata kau." Kataku singkat

"Oh? Hanya itu? Bagus banget!" kata orang itu.

"Tukang ikut campur, kau jangan mencampuri urusanku lagi."kataku

"Kalau aku nggak mau gimana?"katanya

Ini orang nyebelin juga ya, kataku dalam hati

"..." aku hanya diam sambil menggerutu dalam hati

"Nyerah ya? Natchan." Katanya

Aku tersentak kaget. Natchan adalah nama kecilku yang diberikan oleh Kak Ivan dan hanya keluarga serta teman dekatku yang mengetahui nama itu.

"Apa-apaan kau?" bentakku

"Wah, wah, wah, ternyata bisa marah juga." katanya sambil tersenyum

Aku menggeram kesal. Aku melotot padanya. Dia hanya tersenyum. Lalu, aku mengeluarkan pisau kecil yang selama ini aku bawa dalam tasku. Dia mundur beberapa langkah dengan muka yang sedikit pucat. Ini sudah diluar batas kesabaranku. Entah kenapa hanya padanya aku bisa menunjukkan rasa marahku.

"Hei, hei, tenang dulu. Aku nggak bermaksud jahat. Ayo kita omongin baik-baik." katanya

"Baiklah." aku menerima tawarannya sambil memasukkan pisauku kembali

Lalu, aku mendengar penjelasannya yang selama ini dia selalu memperhatikanku dan ketika hatinya tersentuk ketika melihatku menangis serta keinginannya untuk melihatku kembali tersenyum.

"Aku tak butuh belas kasihan." kataku. Percuma, aku sudah menutup pintu hatiku dan tak ingin mempercayai orang lain.

"Kau adalah gadis yang baik hati. Aku yakin itu! Kau hanya takut! Kau takut dikhianati lagi! Bukan kebecianmu! Ketakutanmulah yang menutup hatimu. Bukan kebencianmu! Kau bukanlah orang yang seperti itu! Aku yakin itu!" katanya

"..." aku hanya terdiam

"Kumohon, percayalah padaku!" katanya masih bersikukuh

Mengingat kegigihannya selama ini, ketika ia selalu menyapaku setiap hari, ketika mengingat surat-surat konyolnya yang ditujukan padaku. Aku rasa, aku bisa mempercayainya. Senyum pun muncul di wajahku.

"Eh? Kau tersenyum ya?" tanyanya, ia juga tersenyum. Aku langsung menutup mulutku.

"Sok... Sok tau!" kataku

"Hahaha... Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga."

"Sudah kubilang, kau sok tau!"

"Baiklah, sekarang, maukah kau mempercayaiku?"

"Apa taruhannya?"

"Nyawaku." katanya mantap

"Kau punya nyawa berapa?" tanyaku

"Satu." jawabnya bingung

"Kalau cuma satu, jangan sok." kataku. Dia pun tertawa.

"Hahaha... Aku berjanji, aku tak akan mengingkari kepercayaanmu padaku."katanya

"Sok jantan." Kataku

"Aduh, kayaknya aku serba salah ya." katanya

"Ah, namamu siapa? Aku lupa."kataku

"Hahaha... Kau jujur sekali ya. Namaku Lovino Vargas."katanya. lalu keheningan menyelimuti kami.

"Pulang" kataku

"Hah?"

"Aku bilang, aku mau pulang."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, bodyguard" kataku mengoloknya

"Tentu saja, Nona!" katanya lalu berlari pergi

"Dia ke mana?" kataku mencarinya

"Hei, hei! Natalia! Ayo naik ke boncengan!" tiba-tiba dia ada di belakangku sambil menaiki sepeda

"Sepeda?" kataku masih berdiri

"Memang kenapa?" katanya balik bertanya

"Dasar miskin." kataku sambil naik sepedanya. Aku berdiri di boncengannya sambil berpegangan di pundaknya.

"Hahaha... Kalau naik sepeda, kaki jadi terlatih, lagi pula perjalanan akan lebih lama."

"Apa untungnya? Itu hanya membuang waktu kan?"

"Tak apa, toh dengan begini, waktulu bersama Natalia lebih banyak." katanya sambil mendongak ke arahku

"A... Apa-apaan kau? Hei! Perhatikan jalannya!" kataku panik

"Hahaha... Salah tingkah ya? Pasti terpesona denganku."

"Dasar ge er!" kataku. Tak lama kemudian, kami sampai di rumahku.

"Nah, udah sampe!" katanya

"Kamu nggak capek?" tanyaku

"Nggak. Kalau capek, memangnya aku dibolehin masuk?" katanya

"Nggak. Udah sana pergi." usirku

"Tega amat. Ya udah, Sampai besok!" katanya. Aku hanya diam dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Esoknya, ketika aku sekolah, Lovino menyapaku biarpun aku mengabaikannya. Aku belum terbiasa bergaul lagi. Dan setiap hari ia selalu menyapaku dan menemaniku ketika istirahat serta salalu mengantarku pulang. Begitu setiap hatu. Hati kecilku berkata, mungkin aku bisa mempercayainya. Hubunganku dengan Nesia dan Eliza pun membaik karena Lovino. Setiap istirahat, kami selalu berkumpul bersama, aku yang paling sedikit bicara dan tentu saja yang paling banyak berbicara adalah Lovino. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Biarpun dia sering berkata kasar pada teman-temannya, tapi dia adalah orang yang baik. Semakin hari aku pun semakin akrab dengannya.

Suatu hari, aku dan teman-temanku jalan-jalan ke sebuat taman hiburan...

"Ah, Lovi ikut juga?" kata Elizaveta

"Nggak tau tuh." Kataku

"Hai semua, abis kesiksa dari ulangan, ayo sekarang kita puas-puasin maen!" katanya semangat

"Dasar Lovino."kataku

Lalu, seharian itu kami habiskan untuk bersenang-senang dan yang paling semangat tentau saja Lovino. Posisi Nesia yang paling bersemangat diambil alih oleh Lovino. Dasar Lovino, tingkahnya selalu ada-ada saja.

"Natchan, Natchan, aku mau nanya." kata Nesia

"Boleh kok. Nanya apa, Nesia?" kataku

"Sebenernya, Natchan sama Lovi ada hubungan apa sih?"

"Hmm... Kita sahabat doang kok. Sama kayak kamu sama aku."kataku

"Tapi, bagi Natchan, Lovi itu apa?" lanjut Nesia

Pertanyaan Nesia membuatku terdiam. Aku berpikir, selama ini, yang selalu menemaniku adalah Lovino. Aku sanagt senang jika dia berada di sisiku, dan terkadang aku merasa kesepian jika aku harus di kelas sendiri tanpa kehadirannya. Apakah mungkin jika aku menyukainya? Karena dialah aku bisa berkumpul dengan teman-temanku, karena dialah aku bisa kembali tersenyum dan karena dialah aku bisa melupakan Kak Ivan. Ya, aku akhirnya sadar, aku menyukainya.

"Aku sadar, terima kasih, Nesia!" aku memeluk Nesia lalu pergi mencari Lovino, Nesia hanya melihatku dengan tatapan bingung.

Aku berlari, kalau tidak salah, tadi dia hendak membeli minuman. Ah, aku melihatnya. Sepertinya dia bersama orang lain. Mungkin kenalannya, pikirku. Ketika aku mendekat, aku tersentak kaget dan secara refleks aku merapat ke tembok.

"Terima kasih selama ini kau terus menjaga Natchan." terdengar suara yang kukenal. Ini... Ini bohong!

"Ya, berkat Lovino-san, Natchan jadi riang seperti dulu. Terima kasih." terdengar suara orang yang satunya lagi. _Ini pasti bohong!_ Aku meyakinkan diriku.

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Tenang aja." kata Lovino sambil terkekeh

"Yah, terima kasih kau telah melaksanakan tugas yang aku minta dengan baik. Kau memang teman yang bisa diandalkan." kata orang pertama, lalu mereka tertawa

_Bohong, ini pasti bohong_, kataku masih tidak percaya. Tanpa sadar, air mataku mengalir, tubuhku menjadi lemas dan aku terjatuh. Sepertinya mereka menyadari keberadaanku, mereka menghampiriku dan terkejut ketika melihatku.

"Na... Natchan?"

"Na... Natalia, ini nggak seperti yang kamu bayangkan" kata Lovino berusaha mengusap air mataku

"APA MAKSUDMU? JADI, SELAMA INI KAU BERSEKONGKOL DENGAN KAK IVAN DAN PEREMPUAN ITU? JADI SELAMA INI SEMUA TINGKAH LAKUMU ATAS KEMAUAN MEREKA? AKU BENCI!" teriakku sambil menepis tangan Lovino

"Natalia, tenanglah." kata Kak Ivan

"SEKARANG APA LAGI MAUMU? APA KAU BELUM PUAS MELIHATKU MENDERITA?" kataku menghardik Kak Ivan

"Natchan, kendalikan emosimu." kata Kak Yakterina

"LALU APA URUSANMU? AKU TAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI! AKU MUAK MELIHAT MUKAMU YANG SEOLAH TAK BERSALAH ITU! SOK INNOCENT!" makiku pada Kak Yakterina, kakakku yang selama ini aku sayangi

"Natalia! Dengarkan penjelasanku, awalnya, aku memang disuruh oleh Ivan, tapi..." kata-kata Lovino tak selesai

"TAPI APA? SELAMA INI SEMUA PERLAKUANMU PADAKU SEMATA-MATA KARENA DIMINTAI TOLONG OLEH IVAN'KAN? SEHARUSNYA AKU SADAR DARI AWAL! ORANG SEPERTIMU TAK PANTAS KUBERI KEPERCAYAAN! PERSAHABATAN KITA SELAMA INI PALSU! DASAR BODOH! AKU BENCI ORANG SEPERTIMU!" kataku melampiaskan kemarahanku

"Natchan, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!" kata Lovino berusaha menarik tanganku

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMAKU! AKU TAK MAU NAMAKU DISEBUT OLEH ORANG SEPERTIMU! DASAR RENDAH!" kataku memberontak dan tanpa sengaja berhasil menampar mukanya. Lovino terjatuh, Kak Ivan membantunya berdiri dan Kak Yakterina berusaha mengejarku, tapi aku berlari dengan sangat cepat, keluar dari taman bermain dan berlari entah kemana arahnya yang penting aku tak ingin berhenti.

Aku berlari tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Tapi ada satu hal yang pasti, hatiku hancur berkeping-keping, kepercayaan yang selama ini aku berika pada Lovino hancur begitu saja dalam hitungan menit. Aku, tak ingin mempercayai laki-laki itu lagi apapun alasannya.

TBC~

* * *

Omake~

Selesai juga penderitaan kalian baca fic gaje ini~

Tadinya cerita ini mau dibuat 2 Chapter. Eh, nambah lagi. =.= Doakan ya! ^o^v

Mohon ripiunya ya... ^^

For **Better** and **Faster** update~ *mengeluarkan janji manis*


	3. Chapter 3

Yey~ Setelah Yuri hibernasi, (lo-kire-beruang?) akhirnya chapter ini kelar juga... =_=

Maaf kalau updatenya lama . Soalnya Yuri dari kemaren dikasih tugas segunung sama guru-guru... Jadi nggak punya waktu buat bikin fic deh... Dan akhirnya setelah kelar dari tugas-tugas yang mengerikan, akhirnya Yuri punya waktu buat nyelesein fic ini... =_= #curcol

Yah, segitu aja curhat Yuri selama hibernasi. Selanjutnya, selamat membaca Readers~ I hope you like it~

**Desclaimer** : Hikedaz Himaruya. Kiku sama Gil punyaku! *makin kesini makin maruk*

**Warning** : (Ngakunya) Romance, (Ngakunya) melankolis, dan lainnya, gaje, OOC pokoknya begitulah. Dan banyak Typo. *Yuri identik dengan kata yang satu ini =_=*

Suka nggak suka harus baca kalo nggak ntar dilempar ke abang Fancis loh~~ *ngancem*

* * *

"Natalia! Tunggu!" teriak Lovino mengejarku

Aku mempercepat lariku. Tapi Lovino yang atlit lari unggulan sekolah tentu saja bisa mengejarku dengan mudah. Ia menarik tangan kiriku, aku terus memberontak.

"LEPASIN TANGANMU, BAKA!" kataku menghardiknya

"Natalia tunggu..."

"LEPASIN! AKU BENCI KAMU!"

"Itu, kau salah sangka..."

"AKU TAK MAU MENDENGAR APAPUN DARIMU!" kataku memotong perkataannya lagi

"Maafkan aku... dengarkan penjelasanku." kata Lovino masih membujukku

"KUBILANG LEPAS!" kataku menampar pipi Lovino. Lovino melepaskan genggamannya lalu dia menatapku.

DEG! Detak jantungku seolah berhenti. Ekspresi itu. Ekspresi yang sama sekali tak ingin kulihat dari Lovino. Kami terdiam tanpa ada salah satu dari kami berdua yang bergerak. Dan Lovino terus menatapku.

_Aku tak tahan melihatnya seperti ini_, kataku dalam hati. Perasaan bersalah menggerogoti hatiku. Air mataku mulai mengalir ke pipiku. Aku pun berbalik dan kembali berlari meninggalkan Lovino sendirian. _Ah, lagi-lagi aku begini_, batinku.

Aku berlari dari taman ria itu yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari sekolahku. Akhirnya aku sampai di taman dimana aku bertemu dengan Lovino untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi, kali ini berbeda, tidak ada lagi Lovino yang terjatuh dari pohon lalu berusaha menghiburku. Tidak ada. Semua ini sudah berakhir. Tak ada lagi tempatku untuk kembali. Tidak ada yang akan menerimaku dengan setulus hati.

Tapi, sayup-sayup terdengar suara orang memanggilku. Mereka mencariku. Aku tak ingin melihat muka busuk Kak Ivan dan Kak Ukraina. Aku benar-benar muak pada mereka berdua. Tapi, mereka tak mungkin bisa menemukanku di sini, ini adalah tempat rahasia yang hanya diketahui olehku (dan Lovino). Tapi, suara itu semakin mendekat.

"Natchan! Keluarlah! Ini aku! Nesia!" kata Nesia sambil memanjat pagar

"Eliza juga ada loooh!" teriak Eliza sambil melompat turun

"Kalian? Kenapa bisa menemukanku di sini?" tanyaku heran

"Sebelum itu, keringkan dulu air matamu." kata Nesia

"Anak cantik masa' ingusnya keluar." kata Eliza bercanda. Mau tak mau aku pun tersenyum.

Sungguh, aku merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti mereka berdua. Walaupun rumah kami tidak bisa dibilang dekat, tapi mereka selalu ada jika aku membutuhkan mereka. Sedangkan aku, aku menjauh dari mereka karena masalah yang tak penting. Aku merasa bersalah pada mereka. Ah, betapa egoisnya aku selama ini.

"Nesia, Lizz, maafkan aku, selama ini aku egois. Padahal kalian selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan kalian, tapi aku malah bertindak e-"

"Sssst!" kata Nesia sambil meletakkan jarinya di depan mulutku, "Kamu ngomong apa sih? Kita ini'kan sahabat." Lanjutnya

"Iya!" dukung Eliza

Sungguh, selama ini aku terus menjauh dari mereka karena keegoisanku, tapi mereka sama sekali tak marah dan ada di sini ketika aku membutuhkan mereka. Inilah sahabat sejati. Aku bersyukur bisa bersahabat dengan mereka. Tak terasa air mataku kembali meleleh.

"_Dziakuj!_ Terima kasih!" kataku sambil merangkul kedua sahabatku itu. Terima kasih, itulah kata yang terus kuucapan disela tangisku.

"Uhn, Nesia, Eliza, bagaimana kalian bisa menemukanku?" tanyaku setelah tangisku reda

"Lovi memberi tahu kami. Dia bilang kau sedang sangat membutuhkan kami." kata Nesia dengan jujur

"Iya, lagi pula, kami tak ingin kau kembali menanggung semua kesulitanmu sendirian. Kami juga minta maaf selama ini terus membiarkanmu sendiri." kata Eliza

"Selama ini, Natchan pasti sangat tertekan. Dan sekarang, kita akan bersama menanggung kesulitan Natchan!" kata Nesia

"Dan jika bukan karena Lovi, kami akan kesulitan untuk bisa kembali bersahabat dengamu." kata Eliza

Lovino... Dia, orang yang selama ini membuatku tersenyum. Tapi itu hanyalah akting belaka agar aku bisa merestui kakak-kakakku itu. Betapa bodohnya aku bisa masuk ke dalam perangkap mereka. Seharunya dari awal aku tak perlu mempercayai orang lain -apalagi seperti Lovino- sejak awal.

Kurasakan benci yang menggerogotiku semakin parah. Rasanya aku ingin memunuh mereka semua. Tak ada ampun bagi mereka! Berani-beraninya membodohiku. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan mereka! Tapi, ketika melihat wajah Lovi yang sedih, aku kembali merasa bersalah. Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?

"...Chan? Natchan?" suara Nesia membuyarkan lamunanku

"Kamu nggak kenapa-napa kan?" tanya Nesia

"Nggak kok."kataku

"Hmm, Lovi mana ya?" kata Eliza

"Dia. . ." aku tak sanggup menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi tadi

"Lovi kenapa?" tanya Nesia

"Dia mungkin nggak akan ke sini." kataku

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa?"

". . ." aku hanya bisa terdiam

"Jangan-jangan Natchan nangis gara-gara dia." kata Nesia

"Kalau iya, aku jamin dia bakal ciuman dengan romantisnya sama frying pan-ku." kata ELiza

"Ng-Nggak. Bukan. Ini gara-gara Kak Ivan lagi." kataku entah kenapa malah membela Lovino

"Natchan, aku rasa, kau harus melupakannya." kata Eliza

"Ya." kataku. Kami semua terdiam.

"Nesia, bisakah aku menginap di rumahmu beberapa hari ini? Aku muak melihat muka kakak-kakakku itu." kataku. Ingatanku kembali memutar peristiwa di taman itu. Aku merasa kebencianku terhadap mereka semakin bertambah parah.

"Bukankah lebih baik di rumah Eliza? Rumahnya lebih bagus dari rumahku. Dan di rumahku juga banyak saudara-saudaraku. Aku takun Natchan nanti keganggu." kata Nesia

"Lagipulan, Rumahku agak deket sama rumah Lovi dan rumahmu." kata Eliza

"Tapi aku nggak mau deket-deket dulu sama mereka." kataku

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara Natchan sama Lovi?" tanya Nesia

"Kalau ada apa-apa, cerita aja ke kita. Kita'kan sahabat Natchan!" kata Eliza

"_prabačcie_. Tapi aku belum bisa cerita sekarang. Saat ini aku tak ingin mengingat hal tadi." kataku

"Natchan itu. Kau berlagak kuat. Padahal hatimu lemah. Kau ingin menangis'kan? Jangan ditahan, memang sudah sewajarnya kalau kau menangis." kata Nesia sambil memelukku

"Iya, biarpun kami nggak tau apa yang terjadi sama Natchan, tapi kami tahu kau ingin menangis. Sahabat itu saling terhubung loh." kata Eliza ikut-ikutan memelukku

Aku terharu melihat ketulusan mereka berdua. Tapi, aku aku rasa aku sudah cukup banyak menangis.

"_Dziakuj_. Tapi, aku tak bisa terus bersedih. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian berdua, sudah menemaniku di sini."kataku

"Karena, kita ini sahabat Natchan!"kata Nesia

"Oh iya, Natchan, berapa hari kau meninggalkan rumahmu?"

"Selamanya." kataku

"E-Eh? Kau mau terus tinggal di rumah Nesia?" kata Eliza kaget

"Nggak. Aku bakal tinggal di asrama sekolah. Tapi, selama aku mengurus administrasi, aku boleh'kan tinggal di rumah Nesia?" kataku. Kata-kata itu dengan mudah terluncur dari mulutku.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, apa itu keputusan terbaik?" tanya Nesia ragu

"Ya. Aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah itu. Selama mereka belum menyesal. Tapi meraka sangat bebal. Mungkin mereka tak akan pernah menyesal. Hahaha." kataku sambil tertawa getir

"Natchan. . ."

"Nah, sekarang ayo temenin aku ke rumah. Aku mau berkemas." kataku

"Baiklah. Ayo." kata kedua sahabatku

(~^.^)~ Yuri Oohara ~(^.^~)

"Natchan!" panggil Kakak perempuanku itu. Aku mengabaikannya dan melewatinya begitu saja. Aku naik tangga disusul sahabatku setelah menyampaikan salam pada kakakku itu.

"Hei! Natchan!" panggil Kak Ivan. Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali meniti tangga. Kakak-kakakku terus memanggil namaku, aku mengabaikan panggilan mereka dan mempercepat langkahku.

"Natchan, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan kakak-kakakmu?"

"Mereka bukan kakakku." kataku singkat

Lalu, aku membuka pintu kamarku. Terlihat kamarku yang gelap dan berantakan bekas aku _mengamuk_. Aku menuju lemari bajuku. Mengeluarkan koper dan memasukkan baju-bajuku ke dalamnya. Tak lupa kumasukkan peralatan yang kubutuhkan seperti uang, peralatan mandi, dan yang lainnya.

**A/N :** Maaf, Author nggak pernah minggat. Jadi nggak bisa nyebutin list barang-barang buat minggat. XD

Selesai aku berkemas, aku turun ke bawah dengan menjinjing koperku. Aku cukup kesulitan membawa koper yang cukup berat itu.

"Natchan? Kau mau apa?" tanya Kak Yakterina

"Bukan urusanmu." kataku

"Natalia Arlovkaya. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" kata Kak Ivan

"Lalu? Apa maumu? Memangnya siapa kau? Berani-beraninya menahanku." kataku ketus

"Aku Kak-"

"Kakak macam apa yang hanya bisa membuat adiknya terus menangis?" bentakku kesal

". . ." Kak Ivan dan semua yang ada di sini hanya bisa diam

"Mulai saat ini, aku tak akan kembali ke rumah ini. Jadi, Farewell." kataku sambil berlalu

"Natchan! Tunggu!" Kak Yakterina tak menyerah. Dia berusaha menarik tanganku dan aku menepis tangannya. Aku berbalik dan menatap kakak perempuanku itu dengan tajam. Dia terlihat ketakutan dan Kak Ivan menghampirinya.

"Natalia! Kau tak boleh begitu!" kata Kak Ivan

"Aku adalah aku yang akan melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja membunuh kalian. Tapi aku tak tega karena melihat sepasang orang bodoh yang diam-diam menyembunyikan hubungan mereka berdua dari adik-adiknya." kataku. Aku kejam? Mungkin, tapi itu semua disebabkan oleh mereka sendiri.

"Satu lagi, aku muak melihat muka kalian. Makanya aku pergi dari sini. Semoga kalian berbahagia. Dan jangan lupa urus adik-adik kalian, jangan hanya memikirkan diri sendiri." kataku sambil membuka pintu rumah.

_BLAM._ Pintu rumah itu akhirnya kututup. Aku lalu berjalan dalam diam. Nesia dan Eliza mengikutiku.

"Natchan?" Terdengar Nesia memanggilku dengan khawatir

"Natchan, tunggu!" panggil Eliza. Aku pun menghentikan langkahku.

"Nesia, Eliza."aku memanggil mereka

"Ya?"

"Ternyata, bebas itu menyenangkan ya." kataku. Aku kembali teringat ketika Lovino berkata bahwa aku hatus melepaskan mereka dan diriku sendiri, dengan begitu, aku akan merasa lebih ringan. Dan apa yang telah ia katakan benar adanya.

Tapi, aku bingung harus memperlakukan Lovino seperti apa. Dia yang selama ini terus menghiburku dan membuatku kembali berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatku. Tapi bukankah Lovino bersekongkol dengan Kak Ivan dan perempuan itu? Tapi, kalau melihat ekspresinya yang terluka waktu itu, aku merasakan ketulusan dari semua perbuatannya selama ini. Tapi, mungkin saja itu juga akal busuknya. Tapi. . .

**A/N :** Sumpah kebanyakan tapi-nya! Natchan galau! Natchan galau! XD *Yuri ditusuk Natalia*

Sesampainya di rumah Nesia, kami disambut oleh saudara-saudara Nesia. Lalu dia _mengusir_ Malaysia yang sekamar dengannya dengan penuh cinta, mungkin agar aku merasa nyaman.

"Nah, kau bisa ceritakan masalahmu pada kami kalau kamu mau." kata Eliza disusul anggukan dari Nesia.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Setelah menguatkan diri agar tidak menangis, aku pun mulai bercerita apa yang telah kualami selama ini. Ditolak Kak Ivan dengan sebuah bentakan, memergoki Kak Ivan menyatakan cintanya pada Kak Yakterina, putus asa, bertemu Lovino, ketika dirinya terus berusaha membuatku berubah dan bisa kembali bersahabat dengan Nesia serta Eliza, tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Kak Ivan, Kak Yakterina dan Lovino, dan ketika Lovino mengejarku lalu aku menampar serta membentaknya.

"Aku nggak tau harus apa." kataku

"Tak kusangka Lovi sekejam itu padamu." kata Eliza

"Tapi, kita jangan ambil kesimpulan dulu." kata Nesia

"Tapi itu'kan udah keterlaluan namanya. Apa lagi ini Lovi sediri yang ngomong." kata Eliza

"Sudaah, lebih baik aku menjauhinya, dan kalian jangan bertengkar." kataku

"Entahlah, aku tak yakin kalau kau harus menjauhinya." kata Nesia

"Ukh... Gara-gara dia! Gara-gara Lovi!" kataku tak bisa membendung air mata. Nesia dan Eliza hanya bisa diam dan memelukku.

Kesokkan harinya, aku pergi ke sekolah, biarpun masih shock dengan kejadian kemarin, aku tetap harus bersekolah karena aku sudah sering membolos dan banyak ketinggalan pelajaran. Ketika sedang berjalan melewati lorong bersama Nesia dan Eliza, seseorang meneriakkan namaku. Ketika berbalik, aku melihat sosok Lovino berlari menghampiri kami.

"Natalia! Kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku." kata Lovi

"Tidak." kataku sambil terus berjalan, Nesia dan Eliza masih berdiri di tempatnya

"Kalau begitu, maafkan aku." katanya sambil ngeimbangi langkahku

"Tidak akan." kataku sambil terus mengabaikannya

"Natalia! Kumohon!" kata Lovino menarik lenganku

"Aku nggak mau dengar! Aku nggak mau tau apapun lagi tentang Lovi! Kau jahat! Aku benci!" kataku sambil memberontak, tanpa sadar aku kembali menamparnya, kuku-ku tak sengaja melukai pipinya.

Ah, wajah itu... Lagi-lagi aku membuatnya sedih... Aku lalu berlari menjauh darinya. Agar aku tak lagi melukainya. Agar aku tak lagi menyakitinya.

_Kenapa polanya begini terus sih?_ Kataku sambil berlari

**A/N :** Tau tuh, Authornya nggak kreatip

"Natchan!" Nesia dan Eliza berlari menyusulku

"Natchan, kalau kamu terus lari, masalahmu nggak akan selesai loh." kata Nesia

"Iya. Selama ini masalahmu nggak pernah ada ujungnya, soalnya Natchan itu selalu lari dari masalah." kata Eliza

". . . . ." aku hanya bisa diam sambil terisak, tapi dalam hati aku membenarkan perkataan mereka berdua

Sejak hari itu, aku terus menjauhi Lovino. Dan Lovino terus berusaha mengejarku. Biarpun diajak bicara, aku hanya diam sampai ia menyerah. Sejujurnya aku sedih melihat apa yang telah kulakukan padaLovino, bagaimanapun, aku benar-benar menyukainya. Tapi, di sisi lain, aku sangat kecewa padanya karena selama ini, apa yang telah ia lakukan hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Aku benar-benar kesal. Tapi aku tak bisa dendam padanya.

Setelah beberapa hari, aku tak pernah melihat Lovi berkeliaran di sekolah lagi. Padahal dia selalu bersama dengan Gilbert, Francis dan Antonio. Dunianya terlihat sanyat berkilau bagiku. Dia yang ramah pada semua orang, bicara apa adanya dan polos (?). Sekarang, aku sedang menuggu Nesia dan Eliza di bawah pohon sakura. Ya, aku, Nesia dan Eliza memang tidak sekelas. Sayup-sayup, terdengar suara yang memanggil namaku. Aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari-cari siapakah yang memanggilku.

"A-ano, Arlovkaya-san?" kata seseorang yang familiar di mataku

"Untuk apa kau di sini? Pergi!' kataku mengusirnya

"Ta-tapi. . ." dia tampak ketakutan

_Aneh, kenapa dia ketakutan begitu?_ Ini tak seperti biasanya, kataku dalam hati

"Lovino Vargas! Kau ini kenapa sih? Belum cukup membuatku menderita apa? Kau sama saja seperti Ivan!" bentakku

"Arlovkaya-san, a-aku bukan Lovi~" katanya

"Kau kira aku bodoh? Jelas-jelas kau ini Lovino." kataku

"A-aku kembarannya, Feleciano Vargas." katanya

"Oh" kataku

_Aduuuh, dasar aku bodoh!_ Kataku dalam hati

"Ano, akhir-akhir ini Lovi kelihatan murung, apalagi dia nggak mau sekolah sejak kemarin. Kan Arlovkaya-san akrab dengan Lovi, mungkin Arlovkaya-san tahu sesuatu.'kata Feliciano

"Aku . . . Aku nggak tau." kataku berbohong

"Oh iya, Lovi nitip surat ini ke aku, aku nggak boleh liat, katanya kalau aku buka, aku bakal dibunuh dia."kata Feliciano

"Thanks." Kataku

"Aku pergi ya." Pamitnya

Aku membuka surat yang diberikan oleh Feliciano. Di surat itu terdapat tulisan Lovino yang khas. Kira-kira, begini isinya.

_Mi__dispiace, Natalia...  
Aku benar-benar meminta maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk mempermainkanmu. Awalnya, aku memang diminta tolong oleh Ivan. Selama ini aku terus mengawasimu karena diminta Ivan. Tapi, lama kelamaan, melihat ketulusanmu pada Ivan, hatiku tersentuh. Ketika pertama kali melihatmu menangis, aku berpikir bahwa aku ingin menjadi penopang untukmu. Aku ingin kau lebih kuat menghadapi semua. Ketika melihatmu menangis, hatiku pun terluka. Dan ketika melihatmu tersenyum, hatiku bahagia. Akhirnya, aku sadar bahwa aku, Lovino Vargas benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku ingin membuatmu terus tersenyum. Tapi, aku malah membuatmu menangis. Mi__dispiace. Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku memang pantas mendapatkan tamparan darimu. Tak apa kalau kau membenciku. Tapi, izinkan aku terus menyukaimu. Aku lah yang membuatmu terluka. Aku memang tak pantas meminta maaf. _

_-Lovino Vargas-_

Kenapa? Padahal dia begitu baik padaku. Karena dialah aku bisa kembali mengangkat wajahku. Karena dialah aku bisa kembali bersama dengan teman-temanku. Karena dialah aku tak lagi merasakan kesepian. Karena dialah aku bisa kembali tersenyum. (Natalia? Senyum? Oh no! *digorok*) Karena dialah aku bisa melupakan kakakku yang bodoh itu. Dan karena dia lah, aku bisa kembali merasakan cinta. Dan dialah yang selalu mengisi hari-hariku.

Tapi, sebagai balasannya aku malah menyakitinya. Memakinya. Menamparnya. Bahkan aku menjauhinya dan meninggalkannya. Tuhan, begitu besar dosaku padanya. Tapi apa yang harus kuperbuat? Kali ini aku sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Datangilah dia." kata Nesia dari belakangku

"Ya, aku yakin kalau kau meminta maaf padanya, dia pasti akan memaafkannya." sambung Eliza

"Entahlah." kataku masih ragu mengingat kesalahanku padanya

"Kau percaya padanya'kan?"

"Dan kau menyukainya'kan?"

"Ah, iya."kataku sambil menunduk

"Ayo! Kami antar Natchan ke rumah Lovi!" kata Eliza sambil menarik tanganku

Kami bersepeda menuju rumah Lovino, sesampainya di sama, kami mendapat laporan dari kakeknya bahwa Lovino tidak ada dan sejak beberapa hari lalu dia mengurung diri di rumah. Aku, Nesia dan Eliza berpencar mencarinya atas permintaanku. Aku khawatir dengannya. Aku takur terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Aku terus bersepeda mencari Lovi tanpa memikirkan sakitnya kakiku ini. Aku bersepeda menuju tempat biasanya Lovino dan gengnya berkumpul.

"Lovino ada?" kataku membuka pintu rumah yang sederhana itu. Terlihat Gil, Francis, dan Antonio . Tapi tak ada Lovino di sana.

" Eh? Dari kemaren-kemaren kita nggak liat dia. Dia juga nggak ke sini." kata Gil

"Hhhh~ Kemana dia?" kataku pada diri sendiri kalau berbalik untuk segera menncarinya lagi

"Tunggu Natalia!" panggil Antoni

"Ya?" kataku menengok pada Antonio

"Dulu, Lovi suka menyendiri di bukit Mizu. Coba saja kau cari dia di sana." saran Antonio

"Terima kasih atas infonya." kataku membungkuk lalu bergegas ke bukit Mizu

Ternyata benar, di sana, kutemukan sosok Lovino sedang termenung di atas pohon. Wajahnya terlihat lesu dan tatapannya kosong. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca

"LOVINO!" panggilku. Lovino berbalik dan menatapku sejenak.

"Na-Natalia?" dia kelihatan tidak percaya, lalu tergesa-gesa turun dari pohon dan menghampiriku

"Baka!" kataku sambil menundukkan kepala

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mencariku?" tanya Lovino

"Itu karena kau bodoh! Kau tahu? Selama ini aku khawatir! Kau menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar! Dasar bodoh!" air mataku mulai membasahi pipiku

"Maafkan aku. Aku selalu membuatmu menangis." kata Lovino

"Gara-gara kau aku jadi cengeng begini! Dasar jelek!" kataku sambil terus menangis lega

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena selama ini aku membohongimu. Tapi selama ini juga aku terus men-" kata-kata Lovino tak selesai karena aku memeluknya

"Dasar udang! Kau tahu? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!" kataku

"Ya. Maafkan aku." kata Lovino sambil mengusap rambutku

"UWAAAAH~~~ PERKEMBANGANNYA SUDAH SAMPAI SINI!" terdengar suara teriakan Eliza yang khas

"Dasar anak muda!" kata Nesia sambil tertawa kecil

"E-Eliza? Nesia? Ke-Kenapa kalian bisa di sini?" kataku melepas pelukanku dari Lovi

"Tadi Eliza nanya pacarnya. Dia bilang mungkin kalian ada di sini." kata Nesia enteng

"Pa-Pacar? Kan udah aku bilang, Gil bukan pacarku!" bantah Eliza

"Loh? Aku'kan nggak bilang kalau pacar kamu Gil. Bisa aja Rod, Antonio, Yao, Vash, dan yang lainnya. Berarti, Lizzy beneran suka Gil~ Ya'kan Natchan?" kata Nesia sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"Ya." kataku sambil tertawa geli melihat tingkah mereka berdua

"Uhm, Nesia, jadi, apakah kamu mau memaafkanku?" kata Lovino

"Ini semua juga salahku. Aku yang selalu melarikan diri dari masalah dan main pukul. Gara-gara aku, kamu jadi terluka begini." kataku mengelus pipi Lovino yang diplester

"Tak apa, asal Natchan memaafkanku." kata Lovino menaruh tangannya di atas tanganku yangg sedang memegang pipinya. Aku yakin mukaku pasti memerah.

"Tu-tunggu, siapa ya yang bilang _Tak apa kalau kau membenciku_?" kataku

"Itu hanya hiperbola! Hiperbola!" kata Lovino panik

"Dasar kau ini. Aku pasti memaafkanmu kok." kataku sambil tersenyum

"Lalu? Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Lovino

"I-itu... Itu karena..."

"Karena '_aku menyukaimu_' begitu?" kata Lovino

"U-ukh! Dasar jeleeeek!" kataku dengan muka merah padam

"Maaf ya kita ganggu~ Nambaknya di rumah Nesia aja yuk, udah mau malem." ajak Eliza. Aku baru sadar mereka masih di situ

"ELIZAAAA!" kataku mengejar mereka berdua. Lovino pun ikut menyusul kami.

Kami akhirnya pulang ke rumah Nesia dengan bersepeda. Karena Lovino datang ke bukit Mizu dengan berjalan kaki, akhirnya dia yang naik sepedaku dan aku diboncengnya. Selama perjalanan aku diledeki habis-habisan oleh Nesia dan Eliza. Aku tak bisa membalas omongan mereka.

_Huh! Awas saja mereka nanti!_ Batinku geram

(~^.^)~ Yuri Oohara ~(^.^~)

"Jadi, Natchan jadi tinggal di Asrama?" tanya Lovino

"Nggak tau deh. Sebenernya aku juga belum siap tinggal sendiri." kataku

"Nah itu dia. Ya udah, nanti kita omongin masalah ini sama Ivan dan Yakterina dengan baik-baik. Kau juga harus memafkan mereka."kata Lovino

"Cih, orang yang baru dimaafin aja udah ceramah."kata Eliza tersenyum jahil

"Apa sih, ikutan aja."kata Lovino

"Maklum, yang SMSnya belum dibales sama Gil jadinya sensi."kata Nesia enteng

"NESIA!"

"Udah, jangan berantem, makan dulu, berantemnya ntar aja."kata Lovino

"Tapi, Lovi bisa bantu aku'kan? Sebenernya aku juga nggak enak sih sama Kak Ivan dan Kak Yakterina. Tapi aku juga malu kalau aku balik lagi ke sana. Padahal aku bilang kalau aku nggak akan balik lagi ke sana." kataku

"Sebenernya aku udah bicarain hal ini ke mereka. Mereka bilang, mereka mau kamu pulang. Adik-adik mereka yang lain jadi menyimpan sifat permusuhan ke mereka. Mereka mohon-mohon loh."kata Lovino

"Kalau itu mau mereka,_ It's okay_, aku juga kasian sama mereka, dari dulu aku terus diemin mereka."kataku

"Tuh'kan, Natchan itu anak baik'kan..." kata Lovino

"Ja-Jangan ngomong sembarangan!" kataku malu

"Malam ini juga aku anter!" kata Lovino

"Eh? Malam ini? Kan sekarang udah jam setengah 7!" kataku

"Nggak apa. Kita juga ikut kok." kata Nesia

"Iya!" dukung Eliza

(~^.^)~ Yuri Oohara ~(^.^~)

"Maafkan kami!" kata Kak Ivan sambil bersujud ketika aku kembali

"Benar, Natchan, maafkan kami. Selama ini kami terus berbuat hal-hal yang menyakiti Natchan!" kata kak Yakterina ikut-ikutan bersujud

"Kakak kenapa sih?" kataku mengangkat mereka untuk bangun

"Kami benar-benar salah." kata Kak Ivan

"Kak, manusia itu tempatnya berbuat salah. Kita harus saling memaafkan. Aku juga minta maaf selama ini aku terus bersifat ketus pada kalian. Apa lagi, perkataanku yang terakhir pasti membuat kalian sedih. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf." kataku memeluk mereka berdua

"Terima kasih Natchan! Terima kasih!" kata kak Yakterina berurai air mata

"Aku akan kembali ke sini." kataku

"Terima kasih Natalia, kau adalah adik termanis yang ku-punya." kata Kak Ivan

**A/N :** NATALIA? MANIS? Untuk ukuran Yandere mungkin masih termasuk manis ya? *Author dibunuh Natchan*

"Dasar gombal!" kataku sambil tertawa

"Nah, masalah selesai! Mari kita akhiri Fic ini!" kata Eliza

"Iya, aku udah capek nangis." kataku setuju

(~^.^)~ Yuri Oohara ~(^.^~)

"Pagi Natchan!" sapa kak Yakterina ramah

"Pagi kak" kataku tersenyum

"Aku senang, hubungan kita kembali membaik. Aku takut kalau Natchan terus membenciku."kata kak Yakterina

"Ini semua berkat Lovino. Kalau dia nggak ada, mungkin sampai sekarang aku masih benci sama kakak" kataku

"Eh?"

"Bercanda kok. Aku berangkat duluan ya kak, aku ada piket kelas." kataku pamit

"Uhm, Natchan! Ini bekalnya. Kubuatkan khusus untuk Natchan." kata Kak Yakterina tersenyum manis.  
_Dia adalah wanita yang tepat untuk Kak Ivan_, itulah yang terbersit dalam benakku saat ini.

"NATCHAN!" teriak seseorang memanggilkku dari luar

"Siapa?" tanya kak Ivan yang sedang memakai dasi sekolah

"Aku nggak tau." kataku membuka pintu lalu keluar diikuti kakak-kakakku

"Lovi?" kata Kak Yakterina heran

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanya Kak Ivan

"Jemput Natchan dong. Ayo, kau ada piket kan?" kata Lovino, aku bergegas naik ke boncengan

"Memangnya kamu siapa sampai repot-repot menjemput adikku ini?" kata

"Mumpung ada ojek kak, nggak apa." kataku datar

"Ojek? Aku ini'kan pacar Natchan! Nah, aku culik dulu putrinya ya, _KAKAK_." kata Lovino bergegas mengayuh sepedanya

"LO-LOVINOOOOOOOO!" teriakku sambil memukul-mukul punggungnya. Yang dipukul hanya tertawa puas. Karena melihatnya tertawa, aku pun ikut tertawa karenanya.

Lovino, kau tahu? Dulu aku punya mimpi, mimpi yang sangat indah. Tapi mimpi itu hancur begitu saja. Lalu, kau datang dan membantuku melupakan mimpi itu. Apa kau tahu? Sekarang kaulah yang menjadi mimpi baruku.

.

.

Jika mimpimu hancur, janganlah kau terpaku pada mimpimu itu. Suatu saat, pasti akan muncul mimpi yang baru. Janganlah kalian takut untuk bermimpi. Karena mimpi yang baru akan lebih indah daripada mimpi sebelumnya.  
-Yuri Oohara-

.Fin.

* * *

Omake~

Wogh! Akhirnya selesai juga! Setelah Yuri Hibernasi panjang, akhirnya ada hasilnya juga! XD

Oh iya, mari kita belajar bahasa asing~ Kalau kalian perhatiin, pasti ada bahasa asing di chapter ini~ Oke, mari kita mulai~

Dziakuj [Belarusia] : Terima Kasih  
Prabačcie [Belarusia] : Maaf  
Midispiace [Italia] : Aku benar-benar minta maaf

Dengan selesainya cerita ini, readers dimohon memberikan keripik baladonya~ :3  
Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya~~~ XD


End file.
